guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Honorable Sarah/2
Broken redirect Hi there! While looking through , I found that Sarah/Rt/R Brutal Barrager is a broken redirect. As it's in your user space, I wanted to ask is it okay to mark the page for deletion? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Barek (talk • ) 22:32, 5 July 2006 (CDT). :Sarah (or is HS better? Either way I'm not writing out the full Honorable Sarah every time I want to mention you!) and Ninja "no sig" Barek, you might want to read this User_talk:PanSola#Mischevious_redirects --Xasxas256 06:22, 6 July 2006 (CDT) ::this are very recent pages, no more then a few weeks at best, but it's been moved several times. i'm terrible at capitalization and such (as I'' am sure you can see, ''i don't think it's that important). reguardless, if you can make the redirects all go away, please do, none of that is important. the page has been moved out of my user space to Brutal Barrager. automatic redirects are cute and all, but sometimes you just want to choke the wiki for "helping" you with them. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:23, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry about the missing sig - I must've really been out of it; not only did I not sign, I gave the wrong link! (now fixed). :::Anyway, I don't think this is the same issue as discussed at User_talk:PanSola#Mischevious_redirects. I've now marked it for deletion, we'll see what happens. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:15, 6 July 2006 (CDT) Lonely assassins More likely it's because the alphabet starts with A :p — Skuld 09:56, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :i know. i though it was funny. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:59, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Enchanting candy axe They can't be modded — Skuld 11:37, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :well that puts a dent in my testing, doesn't it... i guess i need a narrow damage range regular axe then.... anyone have a 15-16 axe? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:44, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Unless you show me proof to the contrary, I'm going to assume that no such thing exists. --Black Ark 11:50, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::5-X for axes, 6-~14 for low level axes — Skuld 12:34, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::that statisically still pretty wide. i want to test if sundering and primal rage stack, so i need to be able to isolate out the 20% from sundering. easy to do with a candy cane, but nigh-impossible with a wide range like 6-14. 20% will be swallowed up in the normal random variance. a sword might be a better choice, but then i'd have no way to test stuff like Penetrating Blow, but i guess i'd not need a sundering upgrade for that. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:39, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Use an assassin secondary so you can see when crits happen via Critical Eye and still have high weapon attributes. That way you know the max value from the damage range is used. Hammer is ideal to separate out rounding issues. Pick on a low-level target for inherent higher chance for crits. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:45, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::: sarah is poor and has 6 characters already. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:48, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Sarah should note that PanSola mentionned secondary assassin, this does not require a character slot and little money. Sarah might even be given Critical Eye when changing secondary profession to Assassin. --Theeth (talk) 18:09, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::not when he wrote it the first time. he changed it three times while i was attempting to get around his edit conflict ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:18, 17 July 2006 (CDT) You're not going to find a 15-16 axe or sword, that's an unattainable range. But why not use a starter sword/axe instead? The range doesn't get much tigher than that. --Black Ark 12:42, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :20% of 15 is statistically easier to isolate then 20% of 3 when dealing with integer'd values --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:02, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Energy Gain You changed Boon Signet's Energy Gain/Second table to a format, that doesn't correspond with the format discussed in the Style and Formatting. We don't have a final decision on that topic, but the last proposal seemed to be a fitting compromise. Feel free to involve in the discussion, but with the proposed compromise, the discussions silted. There is still a plan for an article holding the full progression, but for now, the skill articles shall be kept free of the whole Energy Gain/Second table. --Nemren 13:38, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :all i did was turn the existing nonstandard table into a standard progression. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:41, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well, yes, but the tables should look like Energy Tap's energy gain table. The whole progression is a bit excessive for the skill article. As discussed in style and formatting, skill articles should hold the skill information only. The full energy progression will be swapped to a seperate article. --Nemren 13:56, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::i posted a note on what happened on the talk page ref'd above, and i'm reading the backlog discussion to see if i can chime in usefully. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:02, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Change of delete notice and curious about something While I don't mind the changed of reason for delete for and I can't believe I mispelled useless, The admins are smart enough to realize that Eviscarate is not a skill. Its not even a multiple article since the name is mispelled. Secondly, are you looking for a man? :P I noticed that you are looking for not a weapon or an elite skill, but an actual player. There are better ways to find a boyfriend. hehe -Gares 08:49, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :# the better the discription on the delete tag, the easier time the admins have of determining the disposition. :#i have no idea where you get that from. note the strike through items are stuff that i've already found. the boyfriend bit is just... creepy stalker guy-esq. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:00, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::If an admin was not smart enough to know what is going on, trust me, I don't think they would be an admin. With that particular subject, however, as I said, I do not mind. ::User:Honorable_Sarah#Stuff_to_find, see Phoenix Knightblade. I hope you weren't referring to me with the above comment, if so, there seems to be a misunderstanding and obviously you took the joke way out of context. -Gares 09:14, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Ha ha you're soooooo caught out Gares, no matter how much backpedaling you're now trying to do! ^ ^ --Xasxas256 09:21, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::My girlfriend would cut my b***s off if I tried to pick up another woman, although she might find it rather hilarious if I did it with some stranger from a video game. :P -Gares 09:49, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::let me draw you a picture: :*Candy Cane Bow :*Gingerbread Shield both thanks to Phoenix Knightblade ::it's a "thank you for finding these items". --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:54, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::I didn't see the "thanks to", and as such, I made the joke and I considered it all in good fun. Now I don't get upset very lightly, and perhaps your "joke" on my talk page has gone over my head, but you have crossed a very fine line that I take seriously when dealing with people over the internet, making speculations about other people when you don't even know them. Good luck in the future with your time here at Guildwiki. -Gares 12:27, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::it was a joke. i though this whole line of conversation was a joke. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:33, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::::*sighs* That's what happens unfortunately on the net. Things can be misinterpeted by the person that reads whats in front of them. Just as anyone could have looked at that babelbox and without any other information assume I'm some freaky, deaky person. If this was an episode of Punk'd, it would have been a great episode. Yes, I fell right into it. I'm so embrassed now. *hangs head in shame* -12:48, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::you came at me with "do you need a boyfriend? wink-wink nudge-nudge" how can i not respond in kind? aww, don't take it so hard, love. all in good fun. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:51, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Ironically, my gf is from britain as well, but now lives on this side of the "pond" and she does think I am a horn dog. *shrugs* :P -Gares 13:29, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Clarification My understanding of the user pages is that, technically, pages in the User space are not "owned" by the named user - they're still owned by GuildWiki. However, the named user is the one responsible for maintaining and ensuring that their assigned pages abide by site policies and regional/national laws. I know, it's a very subtle distinction and not a huge deal, but it's there (at least, to my understanding). --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:04, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :you are probably right, but my point was about editing another users page being impolite. "owned by that user" was just the fastest way to get that point across. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:12, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::No worry. I just forgot to log in. One question though. I change Short Bow to Shortbow and change all the page that link there, that inclued some user page. Should I have left them un change?—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:20, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::um... Barek, as the meticulous one, gets to answer that. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:30, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't think we have a clear policy on that. My opinion is that fixes to links will be adequately tracked in the history for the user's page, so no problem. I know that many people who fix links simply avoid the issue by fixing links everywhere except user pages; but personally, I do like seeing the user page links fixed as well (unless changing it would confuse the meaning of the original post: for example, if someone posted in a user page that "All Short Bow links should be corrected to Shortbow", in that case, fixing the first link to be "Shortbow" would make the statement meaningless). --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:06, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::fear sarah's mighty buck-passing abilities! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:10, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::*tremble* ... *quake* --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:12, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Re: doppel defeater moved to User talk:Barek Wait, huh? 25 is old?!? OMG! If 25 is old, that means I must be among the undead at this point (37)! --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:35, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :old is not a function of time, but a function of how many small children call you "old lady". i scared a highschool kid with algebra! tell me one thing about that statement that is not old. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:38, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Are you sure it wasn't your use of caps (or lack) that scared them? (sorry, I couldn't resist). Personally, I've scared them for years by describing working in the "real world". ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:43, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :Welcome to the internet, where people don't want to use their brain. See also leetspeak, netspeak. Basically, if it involves having to rub two braincells together, it's dismissed. Don't worry about those white hairs yet, granny. --Black Ark 09:41, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::I'll meet ya in the old folks home then, cause I'm 25. We can sit outside in rocking chairs and call everyone that passes by hooligans and wippersnappers, and tell everyone, "Well, back in my day...." :P -Gares 09:52, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :so glad your all having a laugh at my misfortune. i swear, if any of you smart-boys calls me "old lady" once i will beat you all within an inch of your lives with my calculus book. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:57, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just so long as you don't try smacking us with your trusty slide rule - those things sting! **ducking** --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:10, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::Hmmm, come to think of it, I wonder how many highschoolers would even recognize a slide rule if you sat it in front of them? :::Anyway - my first sign that I was old was just getting called "Sir" by a highschooler, I think it was just after college. The signs just piled up from there; but I chose to interpret them as the highschoolers are just immature kids - I've always remained young(ish) no matter what the calendar says. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:24, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::But what do your knees, your back and the mirror have to say? --Black Ark 10:26, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::::The mirror is jealous and lies to me frequently. My back still says it's young, but it tends to overestimate its abilities much more frequently than it used to do. The knees are simply not a team player, and tend to whimp out on me at times despite receiving re-assurances that they are still young and nimble. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:30, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::I get called sir by old and young alike. Perhaps its a conspiracy to make me think I am getting old. *shakes head and mumbles* Anyways, if she unleashes the abacus, run. -Gares 10:44, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Trade Omg.. i just read it now.. i had that strongroot but i sold it for 25k, if i had readed it first i had trade it with you.. sorry about that *smile* -- Tomoko Tried both, and unless Strongroot fits your character's style in some particular way, I see no reason to favor it's skin over victos. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:09, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :it's bigger --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:06, 22 July 2006 (CDT) woot yay! I get a whole half a userbox!!! ST47 20:44, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Why is my Mesmer build dissaperaed? Ye, why is my mesmer build dissapeared? i've spent much time on it... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shady (talk • ) 11:24, 24 July 2006 (CDT). :according to the recent changes, it was moved to Counter and Interrupt, see Project:use lower case --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:36, 24 July 2006 (CDT) Toolbox What's the point in linking to people talk pages? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:46, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :i like to keep up with the people i like. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:47, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::Wouldn't "watch" work better?—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:49, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :::i check the other talk pages fairly rarely, and unless i have something to talk to them about, i don't need to know about every change. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:52, 24 July 2006 (CDT) I mean, why talk page, and not user page? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:14, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :more interesting things happen on peoples talk page. excepting your other side most user pages are read-once. plus if i want to talk to someone, the link is right there. ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:19, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :: ho! :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:32, 24 July 2006 (CDT) IAS Check Template talk:Skill box ias. I was working there before your comment about the page in your user space. --68.142.14.19 13:03, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :that's exactly what i was trying for. thanks. i'll get on adding the additional data to the live articles. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:06, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Ban template Please put it on the user page, not talk. No need to add colon in front, infact doing that messes it up! auto-colon to stop images and stuff :p — Skuld 10:57, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::i though that was the user page? these SQL errors are messing with my poor mind. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:58, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Tell Anet? moved to User talk:86.6.60.24 N/Mo 55hp Solo Necromancer edit revert I speak now in reference to your comment to Stone Mort and his editing of that article. The "Non-Underworld Solo Usage" description descibes how to Solo farm the Underworld, this fact cannot be missed... it mentions the Bladed Aataxes, Smite Crawlers and Coldfire Nights and is therefore obviously misinformative. The section in question (at the very bottom of the page) is a direct copy and paste of the "Underworld Solo" farming usage, you don't even get Bladed Aataxe's etc outside UW. It is evident that this article (or more precisely that one sub-section) needs updating. An honest attempt to do this had been made yet you feel the entire build should be resubmitted for testing? For the sake of one section which is quite clearly wrong I would have thought certain formalities could be overlooked. I implore you to re-read the page (can be found here) and to re-think your opinion. arual 08:17, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :i hesitated a lot on that article. the edits to the text were obviously helpful and very positive. but the build, that is attributes, skills and equipment, should not be changed without a revote. i, unfortunatly, do not have the patience to go back throuh 7 or 8 edits and seperate the good from the bad. if you feel strongly about it, as you clearly do, please feel free to change the text, but not the attributes, skills or equipment that was approved.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:33, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Stone Mort only changed the last section, not any of the skills or equips etc, that was the work of the anon editer with whon I believe you've already left a message for. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Arual (talk • ) 12:44, 30 July 2006 (CDT). :::yes, and i already left an applogy for good old mort, who has his edits. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:09, 30 July 2006 (CDT)